occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Arthur
Classically Good-looking Duncan is fun loving, and it shows. He often wears a smile that is clearly happy, but at times a little wild. He is classically good-looking. Tall, dark, and handsome. He has thick, curly brown hair that he keep just a little longer by an inch or two than his brother Deacon. He has the same bright blue eyes, and the same light brown skin. Testing his Limits Duncan lives with a lack of caution, and a distaste for fear. Since Duncan alongside his older brother Deacon, and youngest sister Dutchess first transformed into werewolves he has been testing his limits on a daily basis. He gets stronger with each full moon. He is able to run farther, and faster while using less endurance. Arthur Bros. Duncan Felix Arthur is a werewolf. He was born in the middle of a flurry of six brothers and sisters. Birth order is as follows; Deacon, Destiny, Duncan, Desire, Darwin and Dutchess. Duncan, his brothers Deacon, and Darwin share the same blue eyes, their sisters Destiny, Desire, and Duchess have blue-green eyes, compliments of their mother. He was born into a family of Hunters afflicted with lycanthropy. During this one night a month he loses full, and total control of himself. Duncan is the reckless, wild member of his families security service. Every family member has worked in combination for the family in anyway that they can from, cleaning, to cooking, killing. The Arthur family have overseen many high risk jobs. The money is well worth the danger not that it is entirely necessary. Deacon, Duncan, and Dutchess would do a job for the fun of it. It is up to middle children to pull together as Darwin, Desire, and Destiny are left to handle common sense, and selecting clients. Duncan, and his youngest sister Dutchess are the good natured, carefree sort. They are the ones to get the gang of Arthur kids in trouble when they are all together. Duncan being the mastermind, he takes a sick pleasure in cause, and action. He has a knack for setting up situations, then watching them go wrong. He was instrumental in the case that brought Alessandra, and Deacon together. He and Desire were used along with Destiny in a con that convinced 'Lorenzo Peyton' to reveal himself to be his twin brother Gianluca Peyton. Deacon felt the ploy could have been quick if Destiny had been more committed. When working strictly with Deacon (or Dutchess) the two part ways with a plan in mind. They have to meet up at two specific times, the first is optional the second is mandatory. Deacon, and Duncan have a standing bet as to who has to take who to the second meeting point the most, it is a tie 3-3. Duncan, and his sisters Desire, and Dutchess seem to be the types resistant to settle. Duncan has never had a girlfriend, he has had romantic interests, never serious relationships. He loves his wild life, if not for Alessandra he would have believed a woman in his life that was not his sister meant settling down. The occasional gentleman Duncan keeps his eyes open for the type of woman that can play his game. He is not the average man, he is not going to apologize for doing nothing wrong. He will not admit faults that he does not think he has. He is very stubborn, and loyal to death. He does not entirely believe in love at first sight, what his parents have. He thinks it will take compromise, and a lot of time. Compromise, and time are two things he is not certain he would be willing to bargain with for a woman who might not want to be heavily involved in the life of an Arthur. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Werewolf Category:Human Category:Effie stroud Category:Arthur Family